Vancouver
by AngstyShenko
Summary: Not everything is the first, so there has to be a remembrance of those fun memories as well. A series of one-shot drabbles that will mostly fall into the canon of my main story, First. Basically plot bunnies that are not in chronological order. Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy Shenko. Rated M for some language and probably some adult situations. I plan to keep these light and/or sexy.
1. Kaidan's Room

**A/N: I had some ideas that just didn't fit into my main story, First, so I decided that I would start posting some of these. If you like them, let me know and I'll continue. My plan is too keep these ones light and fluffy since I'm not constrained by the regular game plot. The title came from the obvious, but not everything will happen in Vancouver, but I think most of it will.**

**_When Kaidan brings Shepard to Vancouver to meet his parents after defeating Saren._**

Shepard laughed when they walked into the smallish room. There they were, Alliance issue metal bunks, just like Kaidan's dad had said. A couple old military posters adorned the walls. Men and women standing tall, the Alliance flag waving behind them.

"Is this for real?" she said teasingly. "I mean you really _did_ sign on for the dream!" She laughed some more and shook her head. "I grew up with all of this and all I wanted to do was kick ass like Blasto!"

Kaidan felt more than a little embarrassed, but he wasn't going to let her get the best of him. "So you got the kicking ass part down, and the Spectre thing too. Was your Blasto career going to involve a lot of 'enkindling' too?" He stepped in close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Because I'm sorry to say, I'm not letting anyone else have you." He started to kiss down her neck.

"Maybe, but your dream is still intact, isn't it?" Shepard giggled.

Kaidan's reply was broken as he continued to pepper her neck with kisses. "Fighting for the woman I love…yeah, I'd say I'm living the dream." His hands began to wander under her shirt.

Shepard quietly berated him, "Kaidan! We are at _your parents' house!_ We can't do this here!"

Kaidan finally lifted his head, putting their foreheads together and looking straight into her eyes. "Rachel, I'm 32 years old. The door is closed. My parents probably know to leave us alone. Or do you think I should put my boots outside the door? Or yours?" Kaidan smiled wickedly. "I'm not really sure how that should work. It is my room. I suppose it should be _your _boots. Just so my parents know that _you_ are the one ravishing _me_."

He let Shepard go and bent down to take off her boots. "Hell no, Kaidan! Get your hands off my boots unless you want one in your ass!"

"Nope, wrong again. This is my room. My rules." He grabbed her around the knees, picking her up and putting her on the bottom bunk. "What I say goes, and I say take off your boots."

"Well, that's all you're getting to see me take off tonight, mister." Shepard dutifully kicked her boots off and threw them in Kaidan's direction, then grabbed her duffel and walked to the bathroom.

When Kaidan heard the shower turn on, he really wanted to sneak in with her. He looked and saw his parents sitting in the living room down the hallway, and he felt like he was 14 years old. Pursing his lips, he turned back, shut the door to his room and put on his sweats.

Shepard finally returned to the room and Kaidan was sitting at his desk fiddling with something on his omni-tool. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Well," said Kaidan with an exaggerated sigh, "since this room must remain chaste, I thought we could watch a vid. I was looking through some trying to decide what to watch."

"How about we watch the Blasto one you got me for my birthday! I missed like half of it." Shepard chuckled. "I was so wasted."

Kaidan feigned irritation. "I know. You drank my whiskey. I don't even know how you got the whole bottle in you without dying." He winked at her to show he was joking.

"Blasto is better with alcohol." She stepped closer to Kaidan. She smelled wonderful, no particular scent, just clean, just _her._ "Think we can scam some off your parents? Or are we going to have to make a run to a store?"

A snort came from Kaidan's mouth. "I think it won't be a problem to get some from my parents. What kind of beer do you drink?"

"The kind that doesn't taste like a skunk's ass. If we're going to watch Blasto, better bring more than a couple. I need to buzz, and you should know it takes a good bit of booze for a biotic to reach that fuzzy happy place."

Kaidan laughed as he shook his head and left the room. Shepard took this opportunity to really look around. That's when she saw it. _A teddy bear._ It had a bow on it and everything! Shepard was giddy. The bear looked worn, but well cared for. The bow was blue, as if she expected Kaidan to have anything in colors other than blue. As she picked it up, she noticed the bear's fur was slightly singed. "Were you a little pyro, Kaidan?" Shepard whispered.

"What are you doing with Growly? Put him down!" Shepard jumped as Kaidan entered the room.

"Ok, yikes." Shepard gently laid the bear down. "Is he special?"

"Yeah, kind of," said Kaidan as he put the bottles down on the desk. "He was my practice bear."

"Practice bear?" Shepard couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

"He was with me when I discovered I was a biotic. I got scared one night by a storm and my powers manifested into something crazy. He got a little burnt. So for a long time, before I even told my parents about it, I used to throw him around. Mom always thought that I was being rough with him, but she'd stitch him back together for me. He just held my secret, so I kept him."

"Do you keep everything that hold your secrets?" Shepard's sweet smile burnt past any irritation Kaidan might have had.

Her arms wrapped gently around him. "I think I hold some of your secrets," she said, her voice low.

"You hold a lot more than that." Kaidan kissed her, gently, sweetly. Their lips separated and he looked down at her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Her innocent look suddenly turned naughty as a wicked smile creased her face.

"Now, let's get hammered and watch Blasto."


	2. Love in an Elevator

Shepard chewed the nail on her finger. Another planet down and still no sign of geth activity. _And on top of that I ran the Mako off a damn cliff._ Garrus had declined staying on the _Normandy_ after they defeated Saren, and that disappointed Shepard greatly. He had become very handy at fixing the beast of a truck. Now she had Adams and some other crewman working on it, and they were taking way too long.

Sitting at her console in her quarters, Shepard looked back at the map of the next planet on the list. Soon, Adams' voice broke through her study. "Commander, can you come down here? Gladstone and I are having a bit of a discussion on how we should fix the stabilizing thrusters. We don't have the supplies needed to do it without some, uh, improvisation. We were wanting to know what we can use."

"I'll be right there," she sighed, getting up from her chair. She walked out of her quarters, but crossed by Kaidan's workstation and gave him a quick smile. She was walking briskly, so she didn't see or hear any acknowledgement.

She stood at the elevator door and waited. Kaidan came walking up quickly as well, his omni-tool open.

"Hey, Shep." They had agreed that he would call her Shepard like everyone else on board while on duty.

"Kaidan." The door opened and they both stepped in. Kaidan never once looking up from his work.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asked. The elevator door closed.

"Well, something has gotten out of whack and I'm trying to find a way to fix it."

"Are you talking about the Mako's thrusters because I'm on my way now to help."

"No," he said simply. Suddenly the elevator shuddered and stopped.

"Shit. Kaidan, can you fix this damn elevator?"

"Uh, I'll try to see if I can override the error to get us to one deck or the other." He started pecking away. No sooner had he started that the lights flickered off and Shepard could have sworn she heard a popping noise come from somewhere. Now they were both standing there in the elevator in darkness, save the orange glow of Kaidan's omni-tool.

"Damn it all to hell! This is NOT what I needed today," Shepard whined.

Kaidan closed his omni-tool and they were plunged into pitch blackness. "No, I think this is exactly what you need." Shepard couldn't see a thing, but she could tell his voice was getting closer.

"Wha—" Shepard couldn't finish her word before her mouth was taken over by his. She felt his arms wrap around her, and before she knew it, her body was reacting in kind.

"Kaidan, wha—what about the elevator?" she said breathlessly as the kisses continued. "Somebody will fix it."

"Not right away. I just blew up about ten circuits. It'll take them at least 15 minutes to figure it out and then about 10 more per circuit. We've got plenty of time, and you, my dear, need to relax."

Not being able to see anything made it all the more exciting because she couldn't tell what he was going to do next. The kisses began to deepen, grow more passionate, more demanding. Shepard couldn't help but softly moan into his mouth.

She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling the movement of his abdomen as his breathing quickened. "Rachel, it's been nearly two days and we've hardly even seen each other. I need you now, and I'm pretty sure you need me too." Now his hands moved from where they were on her buttocks to roughly undoing the belt around her waist. Once it was loose, he shoved his hand down inside her pants, gently touching her most sensitive area and feeling that she was more than ready for him. For a few seconds he lightly rubbed her little nub, but it wasn't nearly enough when he stopped and removed his hand.

"Kaidan, damn you," she shuddered. She opened her eyes to see that the elevator was now bathed in a ethereal blue light as both biotic bodies glowed in their excitement. In a moment, their minds began to mingle, only multiplying their desire.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you unsatisfied," he smiled. She looked into his eyes, electric blue and intense. Her gaze never left his as their hands seemingly moved on their own, removing various items of clothing and caressing smooth skin.

Kaidan's body was aching in want and he knew how much she wanted release as well. Ignoring his own desires, he knelt in front of her naked body as he pressed her into the wall. He ran his hands up and down her legs, widening their stance. Shepard could feel his breath over her center and her body tightened in anticipation.

"Oh my God…" Shepard moaned as she felt the warmth of Kaidan's tongue touch her in that delicate area. The sensation his oral ministrations mixed with the electric of their biotics and the further awareness of their minds together made her nearly collapse on top of him.

Kaidan was lost in the moment. The taste of her essence was intoxicating. His tongue was smooth, slow and steady, gently kneading her until she was so close to the edge she couldn't breathe. Then he stopped.

Shepard struggled to form words. "Kaidan, I'm going to fucking kill you, if you don't finish the job."

Lightly chuckling, he stood and pressed his lips to hers again. Now she felt him poking in between her legs, so tantalizingly close to her entrance. He once again pressed her against the wall. This time bracing her against it as he lifted her lower half. He used the opportunity to finally unite them.

"Rachel, oh, you are so sexy," Kaidan breathed into her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began grinding on him. She felt in the core of his body a low, almost imperceptible moan that still reverberated through her body and made her shiver.

Usually, Kaidan was a gentle and patient lover, but today his desires got the upper hand. He began to thrust hard into her. She pushed her head into his neck so she wouldn't bang it against the wall. She was so sensitive that his thrusting pushed her right back to the edge of ecstasy.

"Go on, Kaidan, harder," she whispered encouragingly. "Take me, take me now." Her voice became a higher pitched whisper as she came. "Kaidan, oh God, Kaidan. Go, damnit, I wanna feel you go."

Kaidan felt her pulse around him and almost milking him to release. When he did, he thrust into her so hard, she gave a little shout of surprise. She kept grinding against him until they both rode out the waves of passion.

The biotic glow faded and they were in the dark again. Shepard wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him. "I don't want to let you go. Can we stay like this?"

"Rachel, if you only knew how much I'd like that."

"Actually, I do. That's why I said it," she laughed quietly. Kaidan eased himself out, and turned his omni-tool back on for light.

"How did my underwear get all the way over here?" he asked.

"Hell, if I know. Where's my bra? Was this all some sort of master plan, Lt. Alenko?"

Kaidan lifted his shirt and handed Shepard her bra. "Well, not exactly a master plan, more of a spontaneous one."

"Mm-hm, and does anyone know that we are stuck in here yet?"

"Yeah, I sent Joker a message right before the lights went out."

"Did you say that I was in here with you?"

"Maybe." Kaidan began to sound a little concerned.

"So how long do you really think we are going to be stuck in here?"

"Knowing Joker, probably at least an hour longer than it should take to fix."

"And how long have we been in here?"

"Um," he said, looking at his omni-tool, "About 20 minutes."

"Which means that we have like two hours still to sit in here?"

"Yeah…" Kaidan was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea, although his body told him otherwise.

Shepard walked over and sat down on the floor beside where Kaidan was standing. Then he slumped down as well. She turned on her own omni-tool this time and pecked out a quick message.

Kaidan was curious. "So now what are you doing?"

He could see Shepard's face crinkle into a smile. "Telling Joker to give us more time or I'll break every bone in his puny body. Now tell me, Lieutenant. How quickly can you be ready to go again?"

"Uh—" This time Kaidan was cut off by Shepard's fiery kiss.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this one. Smut isn't exactly my strength, but I hope you find it satisfactory. Please review and tell me any scenarios you'd like to see! I'm not out of ideas, but I do like input. Oh, and yes, I did get the title from the song. Haha!**


	3. A Day of Shore Leave

_This chapter takes place the next morning after chapter 1._

A small beam of light started to shine on Kaidan's face. He opened his eyes. He was home, at his parents'. In his room. Then the memories began flooding in, hazy ones that they were. He brought Shepard home to meet his folks. Last night, they drank way too many beers and watched action movies until the wee hours.

Sitting up quickly, Kaidan's head made contact with the ceiling. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath. He had forgotten he had to take the top bunk. _Maybe one of these days I'll convince my parents that I don't need these anymore. It'd be nice to sleep in something that wasn't Alliance issue._

Quietly hopping down, he saw Shepard sprawled out on the bottom bunk. Her mouth was open and she was lightly snoring. The blankets were in a wadded up mess around her feet. The t-shirt she was wearing had gotten twisted up as well so that now he could see the light skin of her back.

After a fleeting thought of climbing in beside her, Kaidan opened the door and made his way to the kitchen. His parents were sitting there having breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Emily Alenko chirped. "Did you get at least a little rest?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine," Kaidan lied. He was kind of hung over and his head was pounding.

"I know you are hungry. We had some eggs. Would you like some?" His mom stood up from the table.

Kaidan slumped into the chair, holding his head in his hands. "Just coffee right now, Mom. Thanks."

"Do you have any plans for the day?" Kaidan's dad, Daniel, chimed in.

"I hadn't really thought about it, but last night we went for a short walk on the beach. Thought about maybe going back and having a picnic or something. She's never really spent a lot of time Earth-side."

"Oh, that's sounds wonderful!" said Emily, placing a steaming mug in front of her son. "Would you like me to make something for it, or…oh wait! There's this new asari place down the street. They have wonderful food, and their prices are very reasonable."

Kaidan took a long drink from the mug and closed his eyes. Everything sounded like vomit right now.

"Good morning!" Shepard's voice woke Kaidan from his haze. He turned to face her. She looked like she had gotten the best sleep of her life. She was dressed, hair pulled back in a tidy ponytail. Her face showed no evidence of the alcohol consumption of the previous night. Kaidan was impressed. He felt like hell. _She probably drank at least 3 or 4 more beers than I did._

"Hi Rachel! Are you hungry?" Emily piped in.

"Famished. Whatcha got?"

"We had eggs. Do you want some?"

"Yes, thank you! Are they real ones?" Shepard asked.

"Oh, yes, we've got a little farmer's market that we get all sorts of things from! It's wonderful. I'm sure you must get tired of that old military ration stuff."

"Hell yeah. It's one of the curses of service." Shepard sat down across from Kaidan. She smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey," Kaidan answered. "Mom, did I leave any of my migraine medication here last time?"

"I don't know. You'll have to go check the medicine cabinet in the hall bathroom. If you did, it will be there." Emily turned back to continue preparing the eggs. Kaidan got up and shuffled away.

"You guys seemed to have a pretty good time last night," Daniel chuckled. "I heard you laughing for hours."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I hope we weren't too loud." Shepard looked toward where Kaidan had walked off. "Kaidan doesn't hold his liquor very well, does he?"

Now Daniel laughed out loud. "Nope, he kind of stopped drinking a lot after he signed up with the Alliance. Just a few here and there. You'd think that biotic liver could take it." Kaidan's dad winked at Shepard, who was now devouring a pile of scrambled eggs.

"Mine can, but I'll be honest. Growing up on a ship, I got exposed to alcohol way too early in life. Mom never knew, Dad didn't care." The last statement made Shepard thoughtful and she started to poke at her eggs in silence.

"Kaidan said you hadn't spent much time on Earth. Did you have anything that you wanted to see or do while on leave?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I've seen a lot of crappy, desolate planets. I'd like to see some open sky in a place that isn't filled with building or people."

Daniel pursed his lips and to Shepard looked exactly like Kaidan did when he was deep in thought.

"Have you ever gone snowboarding?"

"No, no I haven't. Is there snow right now?"

"In the mountains, there is. Look out the kitchen window over the sink," said Daniel, pointing.

Shepard scrambled over to the window. She looked out and saw the nearby mountains with peaks covered in white.

"That sounds like the best idea ever! Does Kaidan know how to?"

"Does Kaidan know how to what?" Kaidan stepped into the kitchen, looking and feeling much better.

"Snowboard," his dad said plainly.

"Oh, Dad…I haven't done that in years."

"It was just a suggestion."

"Come on, Kaidan! I've never done it and I want to try!" Shepard said excitedly. "I mean, really play in the snow! I mean, the last time we were around snow was on some damn no name planet, looking for somebody's crap."

"Rachel…" Kaidan whined.

"Don't make me pull rank on you, L-T."

"Pull rank on shore leave? For a fun activity?"

"So you are saying it _is_ fun! Good! Let's go!" Shepard skipped over to Kaidan and pulled his shirt to turn him around.

"Well, we can catch a shuttle to Cypress Mountain. They have a gear shop up there. You sure about this?" Kaidan looked less than excited.

"Yes! I promise I'll make it up to you tonight!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes," a sly smile creeped across Kaidan's face, "you will."

When they got to the resort, Shepard was nearly jumping in anticipation as they exited the shuttle. "There's so much real snow! I can pick it up!" She bent over and scooped up a handful, forming a ball.

"Rachel, we need…" SPLAT! A snowball found its mark right on Kaidan's face. He pulled his hand across his face. "Damnit, Rachel!"

Shrieking and laughing, Shepard took off toward the shop. Kaidan was faster and picked her up and deposited her, head down in a snow drift. "Oh my God, Kaidan! I'm sorry!"

"Not sorry enough yet," he smiled. He pulled her shirt, exposing her belly and promptly dropped a large handful of snow inside.

Screaming, Shepard leaped out of the drift. "That shit is cold!"

Laughing, Kaidan helped brush the snow from her clothes and hair. Seeing her eyes sparkle in the bright white light, and the bits of snow in her brown hair made his breath catch a little. Her cheeks were getting pink from the cold. He lifted his hand to cup her face. Her eyes fluttered shut. His cold, wet lips met her warm ones. A flick of her tongue encouraged him to deepen the kiss, using his tongue to caress hers.

"Get a room!" A man's voice ruined the moment. They both looked at an older man who was looking in their direction in a less than friendly manner. "There's kids around here!" he yelled.

Shepard whirled away from Kaidan, her fists clenched. "Fu—" Kaidan threw his hand in front of her mouth before she could finish her thought.

She turned back toward him, eyes blazing. "You going to let that ass get away with it?"

"It's fine, Rachel, really. Just calm down. You don't need to worry about him or anyone else, ok?" He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Fine, I'm doing this for you. Otherwise, he'd be a stain in the snow. Remind me where we were?"

"I think," Kaidan said, his words interrupted by kisses, "We were just about to leave."

"Maybe we should thank that jerkwad for his suggestion?" Shepard laughed quietly.

"Perhaps…" Kaidan pressed his forehead to hers. "There's the shuttle back. I doubt my parents are home."

They started walking hand-in-hand and Shepard leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I suppose it's time to christen your old room," she said cheekily.

Kaidan was far less annoyed on their return trip as Shepard kept peppering his cheek with kisses. When they arrived back at the Alenko's condo, their kisses were anything but chaste. Without any separation, the pair made their way back to Kaidan's room, tripping over furniture and banging into a couple walls.

Kaidan shut the door behind them and stripped off his shirt. Shepard ran her hands over his chest and greedily resumed kissing him. "Kaidan, do you know that you are addictive?" Shepard breathed over his chest.

"I've heard things to that end. Maybe I should spend more time with myself."

Shepard moved away and lay down on the bottom bunk. "Get over here, Alenko. You were mad at me last night, so let's make up for lost time. I need some wild and crazy sex right now, damnit."

"You know, these are the times when you pulling rank on me would be wholly appropriate."

Shepard smiled lasciviously. "Pants off, Lieutenant."

"Mmm, yes ma'am," Kaidan spoke into her hair as he removed his last bit of clothing while lying in the tight quarters of the bunk beside her. "Hey, why are you still completely dressed?"

"You'll see…" she smiled seductively and got out of the bed. She turned so that she was no longer facing him. In a manner excruciatingly slow to Kaidan, she unfastened her pants and slid them down, turning around at the same time and bending as she swayed her hips and stepped out of the garment.

They heard a door open in the other room. In a flash, Shepard leaped into the bed with Kaidan and pulled the blanket over her body, including her head. "Shit, your parents!"

Kaidan couldn't help but shake as he tried to contain his laughter from the absurdity of the situation. "Come on, Rachel. We can be quiet," he said in a nearly inaudible whisper.

"If your parents enter this room while we are fucking, I'm dying and then I'm going to haunt you and this room forever."

"Ok, deal, now let's pop this room's cherry." Kaidan leaned in to her with his hip, his excitement digging in to her. He moved himself on top of her and quickly removed her shirt, throwing it haphazardly toward the wall. He started kissing her neck while reaching around to unclasp her bra. She started laughing.

"Kaidan, stop! It _tickles!_" Shepard said in a high-pitched hiss. That just further encouraged him to continue. He slid himself in, and she let out a stifled moan. As their bodies began to move in unison, voices in the hallway drew closer.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they decided not to go. Kaidan didn't seem to pleased anyway. He was exhausted, so they are probably taking a well-deserved nap." Emily Alenko's voice could be heard.

Kaidan and Shepard's eyes were locked in silent excitement and their faces restrained smiles as their lovemaking took on the danger of being caught. Every so often one of them would snicker or burst in a laugh, making it all the more fun.

When they finally reached the apex of their passion, both had to curtail their biotics from creating the explosion of dark energy they had created that night before Ilos. As Kaidan rolled off of her breathlessly, Shepard rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her arm.

"So do you feel dirty now?" Shepard said in very low tones.

"No, but you do." He smiled at her knowingly.

"Damnit, Kaidan. Maybe being in love with a biotic wasn't such a great choice."

"Not with one who can read your mind during sex."

She pressed her body back against his in an embrace. "Your sex is good, so I'll forgive you."

"Good, that's it?"

"Um, great? I don't have a lot of experience."

"How about mind-blowingly awesome?"

"Ok," she said with suddenly mocking tones, "Kaidan, you are by far _the_ greatest lover in the entire universe. Asari will likely worship a statue of you in the nude when you are dead and gone. Turians will study your techniques from the book I will write about our time together. And I'm sure your parents are out in the living room, fanning themselves and smoking cigarettes because your sex is so hot. How was that?" she laughed, pushing him in the chest.

"You are a killjoy, but a damn good lover, so _I_ will forgive_ you._"

"So you're going to write the book about me, and asari will worship my naked body?"

"No, the only one who is allowed to worship your naked body is me. Sorry, Rach, I don't share."

"Hmmm, I could get used to a selfish Kaidan," Shepard yawned as they both fell into a satisfied sleep.

**A/N: This chapter was crazy! I started writing and the characters just started writing themselves and I was surprised where we ended up! Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews! My heart just leaps when I get those email notifications! tccarty, your idea will be my next chapter! Thanks for it! Jules Hawk, I see yours as the one after (the one we talked about in PMs). Hehe.**

**Oh! Did you fangirls see that another ME3 DLC is coming out and at the end of October I heard that Rapahel Sbarge was in the studio recording more Kaidany goodness? I died, then I resurrected because I cannot miss it. I don't know when it's coming out though.**


	4. Call

**A/N: Ok, fangirls, again I found a beautiful piece of work on YouTube. It is a trailer for a FAKE (I repeat, NOT REAL) DLC. The DLC I spoke of yesterday is real, but unknown. This one I found today is called The Search for Shepard, starring the very sexy Kaidan. It is 1000% hawt. Be prepared to squee. You have been warned.**

**Tccarty, here is your fantasy. Lol, so if it is bad, I entirely blame you.**

_Sometime while searching the Traverse for geth activity after defeating Saren._

Shepard wasn't a lecherous person, she thought. At least not until Kaidan Alenko appeared in it. Now she felt like a ball of hormones looking for an outlet. It was a good thing he was a willing companion.

Their times together were so short. They had to be carefully planned. Though the crew was essentially looking the other way at their flagrant breaking of regulations, they didn't want their relationship to be completely public.

Pulling her hair back and readjusting her ponytail, she thought about how often they didn't really get to talk. She thought, just briefly, that she wished he weren't so capable. Then she could at least help him with his work as an excuse to be near him.

She also hated girls that pretended to be dumb in order to get attention. There had to be a better way to flirt. _Maybe the best approach is the direct approach_. She opened her omni-tool and tuned it to Kaidan's personal frequency. He was up in the cockpit helping Joker again from the defense systems console.

"Hey," she whispered into her tool.

"Hey." She could tell he was smiling. "Need something?"

"Maybe." She tried to keep her voice professional. She felt she was failing badly. She was so horny, and his voice was nearly enough to… "Can you put this so that Joker can't hear?"

Kaidan laughed. "Ok." She heard a few pings and his voice got a little louder. "You're in my earpiece now. What's up?"

"My libido."

Kaidan laughed again. This time it was one of those surprised laughs that sounded weird. "So what would you like me to do about this?" His voice was so hot. Shepard was glad she was in her quarters. She moved to lock the door.

"I want to hear about your fantasies. Tell me what you want to do to me."

"Wha—hmm, ok?" Kaidan was trying to clear his throat and do that weird laugh at the same time. "Shepard, Joker is having me recalibrate the defense matrix."

"Ok, so you're busy. Want me to go?" She tried not to sound disappointed.

"Hell yeah, I do." The sudden change in Kaidan's tone from shocked to smoky sex god turned Shepard on all the more.

"So maybe I should do the fantasizing, and you can try to work."

"Sure, do what you need to do." Kaidan was growing slightly uncomfortable in his seat. His face felt hot, and he was very mindful that Joker was right there within earshot of his own personal voice, even if he couldn't hear hers.

"Fine," Shepard started to say. "Let me just tell you right now that I plan to act upon this tonight at 2300 hours."

"Sounds like a plan." Kaidan wished that weren't 12 hours away. It wasn't enough lunchtime yet.

"I want to remove each individual piece of your clothing off, slowly, while kissing each body part as it is uncovered. I'm removing your underwear last."

"Huh, yeah. Ok?" Kaidan said breathlessly. He had been holding it while she was talking. He crossed his legs, hoping Joker wouldn't look over and see how aroused he was.

"I plan on giving you oral pleasure so good and intense, you'll be crying for more. My tongue will swirl around, lingering, hovering, sliding over that one spot that you find so sensitive. You know where I'm talking about." Shepard was enjoying this immensely, but she wasn't feeling satisfied in the least bit. She was only fueling her own fire.

"Yeah, I do." Kaidan could barely talk. He looked out the window at the stars and tried to breathe normally. He was practically gasping and his only urge was to head down to the crew deck and screw the hell out of his commander.

"Alenko, you ok? You look flushed," Joker said. His look was one of genuine concern.

"I'm fine for now. I may be getting a migraine," Shepard heard him say, a little too quickly. She was delighted.

"Come on down, Kaidan. It sounds like you need some extra special attention." She laughed seductively. "Maybe you should try out Dr. Shepard's brand of migraine relief. I'll work the tension out of every bit of your body. There's just one catch."

Kaidan cleared his throat again. "What's that?" His flat tone suggested he was more than a little turned on, and was struggling for control.

"Dr. Shepard requires equal time. She does nothing for free."

"That's funny," Kaidan said finally regaining some composure, "because if that's it, I can probably take care of it myself."

"You wouldn't DARE!" she hissed into his ears.

"It isn't a hard job, Shepard." Now Kaidan was smiling at how he turned the tables. He wasn't sure where she was, but he could definitely make her feel just as uncomfortable.

"Well, Alenko. I can too. In fact, I'm so hot, right now, you are going to miss out."

"What?" he swallowed.

"Yeah, I'm pulling off my pants right now." She lied because she had no intention of denying him anything. "There goes my underwear right on the floor. My bed looks nice. I'm going to lay here to be comfortable. God, I am hot and wet."

"That's not fair," Kaidan softly whined.

"I'll tell you what's not fair. It isn't fair how amazing my little finger feels right…now." Her last few words came out as whispered breaths. Kaidan couldn't see straight anymore. He muted his voice input.

"Joker, I'm probably going to be sick soon. I need to get out of here." Joker barely heard him because he was practically running while speaking.

Movement somewhat calmed down Kaidan's body, but Shepard's soft moans and groans in his ear were not helping him.

"Kaidan, I'm so close," she said, finally speaking again. "Oh God…" Her door swished open. She jolted at her desk. "Probably not a good idea to give me your passcode, eh?" a male voice said.

She looked to see everything she wanted. Kaidan marched right over to her, pulling her out of her chair brusquely, and smashing her lips with his.

"You cannot ever do anything like that again," he groaned. "I swear I was going to die up there. Now, you are going to do everything you promised right now."

"Lucky you, the doctor is in."


	5. Apron

**A/N: This one is dedicated to Jules Hawk. Here is your fantasy. It's a quick-shot, but hey, just a little visual.**

_On the Citadel between ME and ME2._

"Why don't we just stay at your dad's apartment? It isn't that big of a deal," Kaidan said while chasing Shepard down a corridor. She was storming away, but she stopped and turned toward him and let him catch up.

"Do you understand, hell NO? We already were there one night. That's enough. We're finding a different place to stay. My parents are intolerable, and we don't have time to get back to Earth now."

"What about our stuff?"

"I'll hire someone to get it. I never spend money except for equipment. I sit on a fucking gold mine. We're going somewhere nice, ok?"

"Ok," Kaidan said, taking off with Shepard as she maintained a quick pace. "So how do we find a nice place?"

She stopped again and flipped on her omni-tool. She entered some information and started studying it. "Ok, I found something. Give me a sec." She typed in a few more things and Kaidan saw a vid call screen come up.

"Hello, this is Indala with the La Soleil Presidium Resort and Spa. How can I help you?"

"I want your biggest goddamn room you have available," she demanded. Kaidan shook his head.

"Ok, that is our Illium Suite." Kaidan could see an asari working in her screen. "It has a king sized bed, a double shower in the main bath, single in the second, a spacious kitchen and living area. It is 45000 credits per night. How many nights would you like it?"

"Three."

"Can I have a name for the room?"

"Commander Rachel Shepard."

"Please verify payment and identification by inserting your credit chit into your omni-tool. Then it will be just a moment."

Shepard followed the instructions. The asari's face changed to one of shock.

"Oh my, you really are Commander Shepard! I thought…oh, I'm sorry, how unprofessional. Commander, you are welcome to stay at our resort for free! You save us all, and we'd be more than pleased to host you. When will you be arriving?"

"In about 20 minutes. Thank you very much." She looked slyly at Kaidan, who continued to shake his head.

"I cannot believe you. So now what?"

"We go. Let's get some food first. I'm starving."

"Rachel, I'm kind of tired of restaurant stuff. Why don't we find a store and make it ourselves?"

Shepard's answer was firm. "I don't cook. Period."

"Ok, so I will. And you can help me."

"No, you will cook, and I will watch and maybe eat. Then we'll get take out."

"Hey! I'm not that bad. You've never even seen me cook," Kaidan said defensively.

"Fine, we'll try it your way. Now, get in the car," she winked.

Neither of them had ever been to this part of the Presidium before, and despite the damage that had been done by Sovereign and the geth, this part had been relatively unscathed and it was magnificent.

"I know how to pick 'em, don't I?" Shepard boasted. "Let's get to that room!"

They walked, well, to be honest, Shepard marched and Kaidan walked up to the front desk. The asari at the desk looked like the same one who she talked to.

"Room for Commander Shepard, please," Shepard said sweetly.

"Oh! Yes! Commander Shepard!" Indala the asari nearly squealed with delight. "If you don't mind too much, can I have your autograph? And take your picture? We, um, would love to say that you stayed here."

Shepard gestured toward Kaidan. "Sure, but leave him out of it."

"No problem." She took a quick picture, then programmed Shepard's omni-tool to the key frequency. "It's room 5979. Just take the elevator to your left. Thank you again so much for staying with us!"

"Before I go, I have a quick question," Shepard said.

"Anything!" The asari was still giddy.

"Where is the nearest grocery? We are hungry and want to make food."

"We have a great room service, if you are interested…"

"We are not. We want to cook, I guess…" Shepard rolled her eyes.

"Ok, there is a grocery that is down the corridor out front to the right. Probably about ½ a kilometer. It isn't far."

"Thank you very much, Indala. Here's a tip for your consideration and helpfulness."

Shepard and Kaidan left the resort and headed toward the grocery. "You really know how to lay it on thick, don't you?" Kaidan said.

"It comes with the territory, bud. I have to be media savvy. Just know that. You're around me, you'll have to be too."

When they arrived back at the room with armfuls of groceries, Shepard wasn't any more convinced that they were going to be eating any of this food any time soon. She was starving by now. She watched Kaidan move about in the kitchen area, placing food in various locations. She did not understand what he was doing.

"Kaidan, what the hell? I'm starving and you are playing rearrange the kitchen. Start cooking, damnit!" Without thinking, she grabbed one of the eggs they had just bought and threw it at him. Egg splattered all over his clothes, face and even got in his hair.

"Well, Shepard, that just cost you about 20 more minutes of waiting."

"What? Whyyyyyy?" she whined.

"I need to take a shower to get this off of me."

"Fine. Just hurry! Or I'm going to eat the eggs raw!"

Kaidan left the room, and Shepard looked around the room grumpily. _Maybe a shower is a good idea._ She decided to go check out where Kaidan was. She walked in and his egg-covered clothes were thrown haphazardly on the floor.

"What are you going to do about these clothes?" Shepard asked.

"I guess I'm going to have to just wipe them off and…" Shepard dumped his clothes in the shower with him.

"Now they'll get clean!" laughed Shepard. She ran out of the bathroom and heard Kaidan cursing after her.

Kaidan came out quickly dripping wet with a towel wrapped around him. "Shepard, I can't cook naked. Remember, my stuff is still at your dad's apartment!"

"Have you ever tried?" She eyeballed his dripping muscles and licked her lips. "I bet it's hot."

Kaidan sighed in exasperation and walked back in the bathroom. Shepard explored the kitchen a little more. She opened drawers and found plates and silverware, glasses and an…_apron!_

"Hey! I found an apron. Kaidan! You can wear an apron! That way your, uh, goods won't get burnt or dirty!" she yelled at him.

Kaidan came back out, not wet anymore except for his damp hair.

"Fine, I'll wear the apron. Don't screw anything more up."

Shepard drew an X over her chest in a silent vow, then threw him the apron.

Kaidan walked back into the bathroom, and quickly reappeared wearing only an apron. His face registered annoyance. "Rachel, I feel like a dumbass."

Shepard's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her skull. He was stunning. It was a lower half only apron, so technically he was covered, but his broad chest was right there, finely sculpted and on display. _Not to mention the fact that it's open in the back and his ass is so damn fine._ "No, Kaidan. Hot. Now cook. Then I'm going to jump your bones."


	6. Kaidan's Cooking

**A/N: NSFW! I just couldn't leave the last chapter the way it ended! I had a plot bunny running through my mind all night. Shepard was awfully bossy, wasn't she? ;)**

She sat down at the table to get a better view. She watched the muscles of his arms and shoulders flex and bend as he chopped and stirred. Whatever he was cooking, it actually smelled appetizing, but _that could have just be the biotics induced starvation_. Watching Kaidan cook was one of the sexiest things Shepard had ever seen. And cooking naked? _Good God, my willpower is fan-fucking-tastic._ She was feeling horny and just as ornery.

"Kaidan, you know this suits you. Making me dinner, essentially naked, in a fabulous room. I could get used to this. Makes me feel like a real alpha female," Shepard teased.

Kaidan snorted but said nothing and continued cooking.

"You know, all we need to do is figure out a way for you to be pregnant and then I'd really have it all." Shepard started laughing at the thought.

Kaidan turned around with two plates of steaming food and set one down in front of her. "It's chicken stir fry, nothing super fancy, but it cooks up quickly."

Shepard took a bite and it was exquisite. "Oh my God. You really are the girl in this relationship. You're a great cook! How did you learn this?"

Kaidan leveled a "not amused" look at her and stated, "My mom taught me," and started eating. Shepard continued her reverie between bites.

"I think you really are! You are the one who cares about his hair and the way he looks, the way you oh-so-conscientiously shave every morning, making your skin just so damn smooth. Me, I'm like 'I guess my hair looks like it's been brushed. Good enough.' I just can't put that much time into primping." She started laughing again. "That's it! The perfect word! Kaidan, you are a primper." She took a few more bites with a victorious smile on her face.

Shepard expected him to smile and blush. He did not. He had finished his food and took a long drink of water. Slamming the glass down he glared at her in a way that made her nervous. He took his dishes and got up from the table. She couldn't help but take a sneaking glance at his bare ass. "You aren't mad, are you?" she asked. "You know I'm just teasing."

Kaidan placed his dishes in the auto-wash and turned around, walking straight back to Shepard, an intense look in his eyes. "Kaidan, I'm sorry…I was just teasing," she laughed nervously. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, sending the chair she was sitting in flying.

"Shut up."

Another nervous laugh. "Kaidan, what did you say?"

"I said. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." His body was now bathed in a blue light. Shepard swallowed and looked at him, her mind moving quickly to try to come up with some defensive position. Her arm was hurting under his grip.

A smile creased Kaidan's face. He could see the slight fear in her eyes and it turned him on. "I'm not a woman. You can be Commander fucking Shepard, alpha female, everywhere else, saving the whole damn galaxy, but in this relationship, I'm still a man and you are still a woman. You've been bossing me around all damn day and now it's your turn to listen to me." He traced a finger over her shoulder, bared by the tank top she was wearing.

He loosened his grip on her arm but led her over to a large, overstuffed couch. He quickly removed the apron that he was wearing and grabbed both her arms, pulling her to him. He crushed her mouth with his. His tongue roughly pushing its way into hers. Shepard moaned into his mouth and when they separated, she said in a low tone, "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to fuck your brains out." He tore at her tank top, which gave way under the strength of his hand. Shepard's eyes lit up at feeling of her breasts being exposed to the open air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his once more. He smelled like the hotel shampoo, warm and spicy like cinnamon.

Kaidan's blood was boiling with lust. He loved her, there was no doubt, and many times he would just want to make love to her, but tonight, he let his carnal urges go. That primal feeling of male dominance took over. Seeing her soft, naked body just fueled the fire. He pushed her down on the couch took his place on top of her.

Shepard was also glowing in biotic power. Her gleeful smile welcomed his rough advances. He made no pretense at foreplay and simply pushed his way into her, eliciting a gasp from her. His thunderous motions caused her such intense pleasure she couldn't help but voice encouragement.

"Harder, Kaidan. Fuck me. I want you to tear my body apart."

At the sound of her voice, his control began to falter. He pushed harder, knowing by the pulses in her body and how he felt her mind light up that she was nearing her end as well. He had never known desperation for release like this before. When it finally came, he slammed his body into hers so hard, he had a fleeting fear of hurting her, but it was quickly wiped away by the screams of pleasure she gave.

Kaidan collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. He felt her heart pounding underneath him. Her legs were still wrapped around him. She placed her hands on his head and ran her fingers through his still slightly damp hair.

"I'm sorry," Kaidan said into her neck.

"For what?" she giggled.

He lifted up his upper body with his arms and looked down at her, flushed and slightly sweaty. She was smiling and her eyes sparkled.

"Nothing."


	7. Kaidan's Birthday

**A/N: This one is not smutty in the least bit, but oh so very fluffy. I tried really hard not to write too much because...spoilers! Hope you enjoy!**

**_After Shepard talks to Jacob on the Citadel after rescuing him and the ex-Cerberus scientists but before they arrived at Thessia._**

"Joker, is Kaidan acting weird to you?" Shepard asked while standing next to the pilot in his seat.

"Shep, this is Kaidan we're talking about, right? Don't you think _you_ would know better than the rest of us?" Joker turned and winked.

Shepard flushed and cleared her throat, glad she was standing to the left of Joker. She fingered the ring on her left hand nervously. "Sure, but even to me he's been a little off. Just recently. He seems…"

"Quiet and lost in thought?" Joker interjected. "Shepard, that's Kaidan all the time."

"Laugh it up, Joker, but he won't even talk to me about whatever is bugging him." Shepard stopped to think for a moment. "EDI, have there been any communications from Earth for Kaidan?"

"Checking…" EDI responded. "No, Commander, there have been no communications for Major Alenko from Earth."

"Well, that knocks out him hearing from his mother or something about his parents… EDI, is Kaidan in the loft?"

"No, Major Alenko is located in the Starboard Observation Deck."

"Thanks, I'm going down there."

Kaidan was sitting in a chair near the small library that was set up in the observation room. When the door swished open, he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hey, Rach."

"Hey, yourself." She walked over to him and crossed her arms in front of her. "You mind telling me what's going on?"

Kaidan furrowed his brow for a second and put the book down. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Laugh?" Shepard said in surprise. "I was thinking something really serious was going on with you."

A faint smile crossed Kaidan's lips. "It is, but…do you know what today is?"

"Um, I think it's Wednesday."

"I mean the Earth date…do you know?"

Shepard scratched her head. "No, I really don't. I kind of lose track of those things…why?"

"It's January 11th, 2187." He looked at her expectantly. She looked at him with confusion.

"It isn't ringing any bells, Kaidan."

"I wasn't sure if it would…it isn't a big deal, but it's my birthday."

Shepard cocked an eyebrow. "So you are acting pissy because I forgot your birthday? When you never told me in the first place?"

"God, Rachel, what do you take me for, a child?" Then a pained expression crossed his face. "I'm 36."

"Come on, Kaidan, stop being so cryptic. Just spill it."

Kaidan took a big breath and sighed. "Remember how you used to make fun of me for 'living the dream?' Well, it feels like my dream is fading away."

"Because you are in your mid-30s?" Shepard couldn't hide the snicker in her voice.

"Ha, but no. I had always kind of had a plan with what I wanted in life. Serve in the Alliance, go as far as I could, while finding a beautiful woman to settle down with, have kids, retire, get fat, if biotics can…It seemed so easy when I planned this out. I even told my parents how I was going to do this and when. Made a timeline!"

Shepard was holding her hand in front of her mouth at the pouring out of Kaidan's heart. Her shoulders were shaking and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Kaidan saw it. She was laughing.

"Thanks, Rachel. I'm trying to tell you something deeply personal and you are laughing at me!"

She burst. "Oh, Kaidan, come _on_! You've got to admit this is so cute! I can just see little you, or well, maybe teenage you, all serious with your datapad, furiously working out the details of your life and then presenting them to your parents!"

Kaidan rubbed his face and looked straight at Shepard who had now composed herself. "I told them that I planned to be married by the time I was 30 and have kids at 35. We just saw that Taylor guy recently…"

"Yeah, Jacob? What about him?"

"He's younger than me, isn't he?"

"Yeah...," she said slowly. "I think he's 29?"

"You told me after you talked to him that he and that scientist of his were expecting a baby, and…" Kaidan's voice trailed off and he looked down.

"I didn't know men had biological clocks, Kaidan," she said softly as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"The whole thing is, Rach, is I shouldn't be feeling this way. Not with what we have to do, the odds we're facing. I can't ask you to do that for me, just because I'm some sentimental fool. So I've been sitting here, angry at myself for even thinking about it. You and I have never even talked about it."

Shepard deposited herself into Kaidan's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can't be mad at yourself for wanting kids. There's nothing wrong with that. I always figured we would get to it, once everything with the Reapers is gone. I guess I never knew how much a family meant to you."

"My family was all that I had. With Dad gone and Mom alone, there are holes to fill. Maybe it is my age, but I'm done with the solitary life."

"Well, Kaidan, you do have me." Shepard held out her ringed finger.

"I know I do, and more than anything I want us to…make something together."

Shepard's face broke into a sly smile. "Make something, you say?" She leaned in and started to kiss his jaw. "We could start practicing right now…"

Kaidan turned his head towards hers and captured her lips in a deep kiss. When the kiss broke, he looked at her with soft eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

Shepard smirked. "Don't thank me yet, baby. I haven't given you your birthday present."


	8. EDI's Question

**A/N: This is a response chapter to tccarty's review on First. This is kind of how they found out. It makes Joker's little speech in chapter 41 funnier. This is short and sweet. No Shenko actual here, just talked about. Enjoy!**

"Jeff, I have a question." EDI said casually.

"When don't you…," Joker mumbled.

"I heard that, you know. I have sensors all over the ship. It isn't just this corporeal form, Jeff."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want to know, EDI?" Joker sighed and turned toward the co-pilot seat.

"Shepard and the major…they have a past. I discovered that while we were still with Cerberus."

"Right. Shepard and Kaidan were…close. We all just kind of overlooked it when they finally decided to make it official." Joker chuckled.

"'Make it official?' What does that mean? They were in a marriage relationship before? Was that annulled by her death?"

Joker stopped and looked back toward EDI, whose head was cocked to the side in confusion.

"What do _you_ mean? _Marriage_? I mean they were all over each other like horny teenagers."

EDI maintained her gaze at Joker. "The commander is wearing a ring on her left hand. That is the human symbol for a marriage relationship, correct? She has been noticeably happier too since our short shore leave on the Citadel. The major also seems to never be far from her."

Joker's mouth fell open, then he started to talk to himself. "What the hell, Joker? You know the scuttlebutt on everyone, even Vega's little dalliance with that chick on the docks. How could you miss _this?_"

"If it makes you feel any better, Jeff, the ring is small by design. It's an asari model. Compatible with biotics," EDI said plainly.

"Holy shit. I-I just don't know what to say!"

Garrus approached the two in the cockpit. "Say about what? Joker, you look like you just saw a batarian naked."

"Garrus, don't ever mention those two words in a sentence again in my presence, and did you know that Shepard and Kaidan are hitched?"

Garrus' mandibles twitched in slight confusion. "Hitched? Human expression? I know they got married. Back on the Citadel."

Joker was gobsmacked. "Oh. My. God. You, Garrus? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were my friend!"

"I am. I thought you knew. They don't keep secrets very well. They took that 'shore leave' together." Garrus held up his hands to make quotation marks.

"Kaidan had made all sorts of communications with the Citadel…jeweler, florist, even talked to Thane's son. You know he's an apprentice priest, right?"

Joker put hand on his forehead. "No. No, no, no, and no! Have I been unconscious? Who else knows?"

"Knows what?" Liara said as she approached. "Did I miss an invitation to this party?"

"Shepard. Kaidan." Joker said in frustration.

"Married. Yes. Several weeks now." Liara spoke quickly as if reciting from memory. "If I didn't know, I wouldn't be a very good Shadow Broker."

Garrus chuckled and Joker groaned.

"Granted," Joker said through gritted teeth. "How did _I_ miss this? This is too unbelievable. I have prided myself on knowing dirt on everyone! I have failed as a pilot. So anyone _else_ know?"

The exasperated pilot nearly fell out of his chair when Tali, Diana Allers, and Samantha Traynor all popped up on his display. The trio looked at Joker questioningly.

"What do you need, Joker?" Tali said impatiently.

EDI piped in. "Jeff did not know about the change in relationship between Shepard and the major. He wants to know if any of you knew already."

The three women laughed. Samantha's voice chimed in. "How could you _not _know? It is quite adorable, the lovebirds they are."

"It took every bit of journalistic integrity I had not to pipe this all over the galaxy. The only two human Spectres together? Gold," Diana smirked.

"Fine," Joker said. "Everyone in the whole goddamn galaxy knew except me. I still can't believe no one said anything to me until today…and EDI of all people! At least I know _she_ can't keep a secret."

"Of course I can keep a secret, Jeff," EDI protested. "I didn't tell you about the baby."

All eyes fell on EDI. Tali squealed.


	9. Conception

**_After the "sanity check" and their quickie wedding. Back on the _****Normandy. ****_They didn't know it at the time, but this was when little baby Alenko was conceived!_**

Space days made Shepard stir crazy. Perhaps it was just the nature of the job. It was a roller coaster; adrenaline pumping, hard core action on some days, unbearably quiet boredom on others. Whatever it was, today it was terrible. They were on their way to Gellix, a planet that apparently had some Cerberus defectors who were ready to help out with the Crucible. But they were hours away still and there was so much time to kill.

She paced in the CIC by the galaxy map, by Samantha Traynor, turned, went back by the galaxy map, looked to see if she had any messages on her private terminal, and seeing none, turned and completed the whole circuit again. After Shepard had been doing this for two hours, Traynor finally turned and said in an exasperated tone, "Commander, please, go somewhere else on the ship! Talk to someone, take a shower, do anything, but just _stop pacing!_"

"Traynor, that is no way to talk to your superior officer," Shepard chided half-heartedly.

"Ma'am, pacing is no way to keep up morale either. You are making me nervous and I can't concentrate on these comm lines. I'm sure someone around here would appreciate your company, but I cannot tolerate a restless Shepard."

"Yeah," Shepard conceded, "I've been feeling super restless. More than usual." _Actually feel like I need a good lay. _"I'm going to find Kaidan. I'm sure he'd like some help tracking down his students."

"A marvelous idea, Commander," said Traynor, like a mother shooing her children outside. "Now, go find him. I'm sure he's in the starboard observatory."

Shepard turned and hit the elevator summons. _He'd better not be too busy._ The door opened and she walked in. "I'll be on the crew deck, Traynor."

Traynor's loud sigh of "Finally!" was heard as the elevator doors closed in front of Shepard. She crossed her arms and waited for the elevator to reach the crew deck. "Damn, even the elevator is sluggish." She decided to play with her biotics and just as her body lit up with dark energy, the elevator doors opened.

Kaidan stood there, looking at her amusedly. "I was just coming up to see you," he said. "Did I miss a fight?"

The blue wisps faded away as Shepard walked out. "No, it's just there is nothing to do right now, and we have hours before getting to Gellix. I'm going nuts. I was coming to help you."

"Help me do what?"

"I don't know. Anything. I thought you might be tracking your students or something. I need some action. _Now._"

Kaidan grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into the elevator. "Action? Sounds like a fantastic idea. I'm not doing anything right now either, and seeing you lit up was kind of a turn on."

"Oooh, Major Alenko, but aren't we on duty?" Shepard teased, as the doors closed.

"Who is in charge on this ship?"

Shepard cocked an eyebrow. "I am, and don't forget it."

Kaidan hit the button for the top deck. "So, Commander, are we on duty? Or have we earned a break?" His arms wrapped around her body and roughly pulled her toward him. She could feel the slight scratch of his stubble as he began kissing her neck. Placing her hands in his hair, she encouraged him to continue.

"Major, I believe I'm going to have to send you to your quarters for this," she said breathlessly.

He stopped kissing her long enough to look into her eyes. "I guess I've been bad?"

"Oh, no…you've been very good. I'm not a CO who doesn't recognize the exceptional performance of a crew member when she sees it. I think it's high time you get rewarded."

"Hmm," came his response as he nibbled her ear. "I think I like serving on this ship."

"Everyone would love serving on this ship if they got personal time with me like you do."

"Hey," Kaidan protested. "You are mine and only mine. I'll be damned if I'll share you with Joker."

Shepard's eyes squinted into a smile. "How do you know you already don't?"

"Because you are here with me. In the middle of a duty shift."

The elevator doors whooshed open, and Kaidan took Shepard's hand and led her to the door to their quarters. He could see the electric blue in her eyes and felt the tingle of her biotics beginning to mingle with his. As the door closed behind them, he reached for her waist again pulling her right against him. With his other hand, he loosed the knot of hair she kept tightly wrapped on the back of her head. Her hair flowed down gently over her shoulders and down her back.

Their faces were close, but not touching. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek, fingers gliding over his jaw until they reached his chin. Then she swiftly captured his mouth with hers, her tongue searching for his. Kaidan moved both hands and took a firm hold of her ass, pressing her harder against him. She smiled and broke the kiss, saying, "I think I need a shower."

She lifted the shirt of her fatigues over her head, while Kaidan fondled her breasts, eliciting a pleasured sound from her lips. She turned away from him, unhooking her bra and walking toward the shower. As she slid the straps from her shoulders, she reached the bathroom and started the shower. She stepped under the stream of water, still half clothed.

Kaidan lost his boots somewhere between the fish tank and the shower as his eyes never left her body, now soaking wet. He pulled off his shirt, exposing his own broad chest and allowing him to feel the delicate pounding of the water. He held her face and kissed her passionately. Her hands wandered over his shoulders and down his sides to his belt.

Their bodies both glistened in the shower, both from the water and from the biotic glow they were emanating. Kaidan's breath grew heavy as Shepard's hands worked to free him from his pants. He pushed her against the wall, his arousal pressing against her firm thigh that was still beneath her soaked pants. "Take them off," he whispered roughly into her mouth, his hands pulling at her belt.

"In a minute," she said. Her hand gently reached down to touch him and he moaned in approval. He grasped her waist tightly, and she felt a surge of biotic power through her body, which made her gasp in ecstasy. Her pants quickly landed on the floor beside Kaidan's water-drenched garments.

Kaidan's hand drew up her now naked thigh, easing her legs apart. His fingers slid along her most sensitive area, sending stronger and stronger waves of desire through her. She lifted one leg, wrapping it around his muscular thigh and pulled his center close so that now he was right between her legs. He slipped himself inside and they both let out a groan of somewhat sated pleasure.

He took his time, moving slowly at first. She whimpered softly as he stoked the fire burning inside her to a nearly intolerable inferno. She kissed his chest, feeling the low, deep rumble of his moans vibrate against her lips. A quick thrust made her breathing catch and she suddenly couldn't hold on anymore. She clutched his arms as her body gave way to his rhythmic motions. She gazed into his eyes as she reached her climax and a rush of biotic energy jolted both of them. It pushed him to let his body go and he released inside her forcefully.

Panting, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Wow," he breathed. "That was amazing. I think we need to be bored a little more often."

"If we were, we'd be able to repopulate the universe in no time," she flirted.

"Hmm…having a baby with you would be nice," he smiled.

"But not now," she quickly interjected, suddenly serious. "We both have work to do and you know the injections they have all of us on."

Kaidan frowned slightly and pulled himself away. "I know you're right, but it was fun to think about trying."

"Hey," Shepard said, grabbing his face. "I never said we couldn't try, but you and I both know these injections are like 100% effective."

Kaidan smiled again. "Sounds to me like we'll be trying a whole lot then."


End file.
